Blurbs
by Goldengirl2-t
Summary: A quick glance can say all it needs to. Look into the lives of the people in the Harvest Moon universe, and watch as they find love, heartbreak, family, and eventually happiness.
1. Chapter 1

The One That Got Away

Luke x Akari

It was a cold day in Casanet, and Akari was feeling especially lonely. It was the anniversary of the day she and Luke broke up, and all the other happy couples in town about to celebrate Winter Thanksgiving weren't helping her very much.

"Come hang with me and Owen." her best friend Cathy had said. The last thing Akari wanted to be was a third wheel, so she politely declined.

"Thanks but no thanks. Call me later and tell me how your night went." Walking past the bar, she saw the two of them kissing, and the pain hit her once again. Was it really only a year ago that'd she'd felt that joyful bliss? Had it really been that long since their relationship ending fight? Shaking her head, Akari tried to clear her mind. 'I can't do this to myself.' she thought when, suddenly, she heard a voice.

" You know, you're really bad about hiding your emotions." the familiar voice called. " Or maybe I just know you really well." Akair stopped walking and smirked.

" Luke, we dated for two years. I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Luke smiled his doofy smile that Akari had grown to love..

" You looked really sad, I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." Akari smiled slighty, he did know her well.

"This time of year brings back memories, yeah?" she said, and Luke's smile changed to a sad one.

"Yeah..things didn't go exactly how we'd planned." A silence fell between the two. " But that doesn't mean we can't be happy, right?" Luke asks. For all the things Luke didn't know, and for the stupid things he said, he could always say the simplest words and change Akari's perspective.

"Of course." she said. "Luke, I wish you all the happiness in the world." Luke merely nodded and went on his way, knowing Akari knew he wished her the same. Akari stayed and watch until he was out of sight, then slowly, she turned back around to trek along into the darkness.

**A.N. Hey guys this is my first story! This my shortest chapter so if you don't like the length keep reading! Please read and review.**

**-Goldengirl**


	2. Chapter 2

Julia and Mirabelle

Home

It's Spring 12 when Julia and Mirabelle step off the boat and onto the dock of the deserted island. Both of them look around in wonder at the torn down buildings, broken streets, and the over-whelming lack of people.

"Well this seems...charming." Mirabelle says to her young daughter. " I bet we'll be able to bring this Island back in no time at all!" Julia was less enthusiastic than her mother, but she knew better than anyone what a little hard work can do.

"Of course, mom." She said smiling slightly, when a gruff looking old man sauntered up to them.

" Hello little missy's! As you'll recall from my letter the name's Taro. My family and a few others live on this Island, including the rancher we talked about." the man said.

"Oh yes! I'm Mirabelle and this is my daughter Julia. Were going to set up an animal shop just like you asked." Mirabelle said.

"Good,good. Well I'll introduce you to the people in town, then let you settle in." Taro said, then quickly walked away without checking to see if they were following him. The pair were introduced to Taro's family and Chen and Charlie, a father and son pair who set up a general store on the island. After the pleasant introduction were made, they were led to meet the island's rancher.

"Oh my goddess!" Julia said when she saw the farm. Put lightly, it was in shambles, and the small little shack where the farmer lived looked barely inhabitable.

" You should have seen it before she got here. It looked a lot worst." Taro said, before shouting "Chelsea, I'm coming in!" and walked right into the front door. " We got some new animal dealers. This is Julia and that's Mirabelle." The barely awake Chelsea smiled slightly.

"It's so nice to meet you." She said, and Julia and Mirabelle said the same. " Tell me if you need anything ok? This island is sorta strange at first, but after a day or so you'll get used to it." The mother and daughter pair smiled, then left the farm to go to where they were supposed to live.

Later, after unpacking, Mirabelle and Julia sat down to drink a glass of milk together. Mirabelle looked at her daughter fondly. " You know, I think we could get used to living here. The people seemed friendly ...no one seemed to care about our appearances." Mirabelle said, softly. Julia looked at her mother a little sadly. She thought of all the people who made fun of her mother's weight, and the people who ridiculed the way she dressed. Her mother had gained weight quickly after Julia's father had died, and it only escalated from there after the loss of her best friend and the decision to take in Vaughn, her friend's only son. Mirabelle had never tried to lose any weight, as she was just fine with the way she looked, even if others weren't. As for Julia, well she liked the way she dressed. There's nothing wrong with showing what you have, when you've lost so much, is there?

"Of course mom. I think we'll like it just fine here." Julia finally replied. The two continued to drink their milk, when, suddenly, there was a knock at the door. When Julia went to open it, the farmer, Chelsea, was there, holding a basket of turnips.

"Sorry to bother you so late in the day, but my turnips came in this morning and I was wondering if you'd liked to have these." Chelsea said, smiling brightly.

"Oh!" Julia exclaimed. " Well of course! Thank you." Chelsea smile grew bigger.

"It's my first time growing them, so don't expect them to be amazing or anything. Tell me what you think of them later though, okay?"

"Sure," Julia responded, and waved as Chelsea walked away.

"That was nice of her." Mirabelle said, having heard the conversation. Julia nodded and put the turnips in the kitchen.

"You know, I might go by her farm tomorrow, to see if she needs help." Julia said slowly. Mirabelle smiled at her daughter, as Julia wasn't one to make friends easily. 'Maybe things will be different here' she though. 'Just maybe..' In her mind, Julia thought about the events of the day and smiled slightly.

'I just might...' she thought. Anyone looking in one the two women would see a content family, with few scars marking the trials they had gone through. On closer inspection though, the flaws came through, and it was noticed how hard the two had tried to be at peace with the world, and how hard they worked to feel at home.

**A.N. So this is my first story, and I really hope you like it so far. If you decided to stick around to the second chapter and see this, THANK YOU! I'd really appreciate some feedback since I really have no idea what I'm doing. So yeah..review and all the jazz.**

**-Goldengirl**


	3. Chapter 3

Vaughn X Chelsea

Mine

"Cmon!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Why are you so mean to me Vaughn?"

The cowboy smirked slightly at his girlfriend.

"Because I don't think going on a double date with Denny and Lanna is my cup of tea." Vaughn said patting his girlfriend, Chelsea, on the head.

"Lanna is really nervous! She needs me to be there!" Chelsea said. "Besides, Denny is your closest friend on the island. He'd really appreciate it." Vaughn sighed. Denny and Lanna were going on there first official date this weekend, and while he was gone they had somehow roped his hopelessly kind other half into going on a double date. "I know this isn't your cup of tea, Vaughn." Chelsea said quietly. "But I really wanna go and support them.."Vaughn sighed again.

"Alright. But you owe me." Vaughn said, and then softly kissed Chelsea's forehead. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd do anything for that girl. "I'll take this Saturday off."

"Yeah, goddess knows you have enough days off saved up." Chelsea said, grinning. Vaughn simply rolled his eyes.

"I hope this date goes without drama." Vaughn said.

"With Denny and Lanna, anything is possible."

"What do you mean I can't have dessert for dinner?!" A certain blonde yelled, infuriated.

"Lanna, that's totally unhealthy!" Denny said, confused. Vaughn and Chelsea just sat and watched the pair.

"Can we leave yet?" Vaughn whispered into Chelsea's ear.

"Lanna, dessert should be saved for a special occasion!" Denny said.

"What, our first date isn't special enough for you?" Lanna shot back.

"This is supposed to be a dinner date! So we should be eating dinner." Lanna huffed, then though for a moment.

"What if I bake you a cake, and we have dessert at your house?" Lanna asked. Denny grinned, obviously loving that suggestion.

"That would be awesome." He said, the tension leaving the room. Vaughn and Chelsea let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Chelsea asked. When everyone nodded, Nick came to take there orders.

For the rest of the dinner, Denny and Lanna continued to have several small disputes, all diffused within minutes. By the end, Vaughn looked and felt ready to shoot someone.

"Do you guys want dessert?" Denny asked.

"Nope." Vaughn replied, before Chelsea could even open her mouth. "We're gonna leave." Vaughn stood up and practically dragged Chelsea out of the door, goodbye's barely leaving there lips in time. Once outside, Chelsea and Vaughn looked at each other, and at the same time they started laughing. " Do not ever put me through that again." Vaughn said, his rare smile plastered on his face.

"How was a supposed to know they'd fight about dessert! And who was the best fisher... And who loved to eat more.." Chelsea said, and Vaughn let out another chuckle.

"It's moments like these I'm...happy that your already my girlfriend." Vaughn said, looking up to the stars. Chelsea looked up at him, a soft smile of her lips. He had started to open up to her, albeit rarely. "I'm already used to your craziness." Chelsea laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment!" Chelsea said, and Vaughn just smirked.

"What? Crazy attracts crazy." He said, thinking about the people they had as pushed him away slightly, still giggling.

"That must make you crazy too." Vaughn looked at her and smiled.

"I guess it must." he said, taking her hand. To him, holding her hand was one of the best things about their relationship. Unlike a kiss or a hug, it could last throughout the day, and it was sign to everyone who she belonged to. For once, Vaughn was proud of something in his life, and he wanted everyone to see. So as they walked through the starlit night towards her farm, Vaughn squeezed tighter on the symbol that showed that world that she was his.

A.N. First of all, I wanted to say THANK YOU! To my first reviewer. In answer to your question, yes that was what I was going for. Even though it doesn't always make sense, I like to connect people in the universe :P. I Liked this chapter first of all because you can never have enough Vaughn and Chelsea fluff, and also cause it's my first happy chapter. Hope yall liked it, and if not please review and tell me soooo!

-Goldengirl


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. This Is my favorite chapter so far! I actually liked this one, and I don't know if it's because it's actually not completely suckish, or because it's twelve-thirty in the morning and I'm sleep deprived. Who knows.**

AllenxRio

What is Love

It was a quiet morning in Echo village, as most of the town's residents were still fast asleep. In fact, all except one were asleep. Adam, Rio and Allen's son, was already awake and full of energy, as he was going to surprise his parents today. While Adam was outside working on the surprise, his parents slowly woke up.

"Good morning," Allen said, gently smiling at his wife.

"Mornin handsome," Rio replied, as she got out of bed.

" Stating the obvious again I see." Allen said, reaching for his glasses. " Want me to cook breakfast this morning?"

"Go right ahead. Just don't be mad when Adam says he likes my cooking better again." Rio replied, a teasing look on her face. Allen scrunched up his nose.

"He's only five, his judgement isn't to be trusted." Rio just laughed.

" Whatever helps you sleep at night." She said ruffling his hair. " I'm going to wake up the 'untrustworthy' child." Rio left to their son's bedroom,and Allen got up and began breakfast.

"That woman of mine.." he said, smiling fondly. He continued cooking contently until he heard an distressed cry.

"Allen!" Rio called to her husband, running back into the main room. "Adam's not in his room or the bathroom!" Rio said, in clear distress. Allen tensed immediately.

" Go check the in the barns outside, ill go to the west farm." he ordered, turning off the stove. The frazzled couple ran outside and frantically searched for their son.

"Adam!" Allen cried.

"Adam?" Rio shouted. When neither of them found him on the farm, both of them were close to tears. "Allen, if he went to someone's house in town, they would have called us. " Rio said, eyes brimming with tears.

" He could be in the forest, or by the river, or...goddess baby will find him! " Allen said, obviously trying to keep calm. " Cmon lets grab Rod and a few others and go search. The couple quickly ran into town , and soon enough, word had gotten out about the missing five year old. As the small town searched, the small child was perfectly happy, still looking for the ingredients for his parents surprise.

"My papa will be so proud!" Adam cried gleefully, as he finally found what he was looking for. The five year old walked back to the farm unnoticed, as the people had abandoned the town to search in the forest. "So proud" he whispered, and walked back into his home.

At the goddess pond Rio and Allen were still searching for their lost son. When the search was unsuccessful, Rio sank slowly to the ground. " My baby," she cried. "My baby," Allen quickly rushed to comfort his wife.

" It'll be okay." he said softly, trying to convince himself. "It'll be okay." Allen wrapped his arms around his wife as she sobbed, still trying, but failing, to keep his cool.

After everyone checked in and reported that they hadn't seen the child, Allen and Rio walked solemnly to their farm. Neither of them said a word, as the walked up to the farmhouse.

" What if we never find him?" Rio asked her husband.

"Rio..." Allen said, as a fresh round of tears started. He clung to her silently, until he said, "We should go in." The parents opened the door, and were in complete shock when they saw their son fast asleep on the couch, with handfuls of mint laying on his chest.

"Adam!" They both cried, and ran over to their son. The little boy opened his eyes.

"Hi papa! Hi mama! Where'd you go?" Adam said sleepily. His parents raced towards him,and wrapped their arms around him.

"Where did we go? Where have you been?"Allen asked, too relived to be mad at his son.

"To get these!" Adam said clutching the mint. " I know how much you like herb soup papa, so I went to get these for you! Now mama can make you herb soup!" More tears sprang to his parents eyes.

"Oh Adam," Rio said, hanging onto her son for dear life. She tearfully looked into his eyes. "You can't just leave the farm baby! You have no idea how worried we were!" She said, nuzzling him into her neck again.

"I'm sorry mama, I just wanted to surprise you." Allen chuckled, as finally, his heart stopped racing. He took his wife and son into his arms, and held onto them like his life depended on it. In a way, it did, as he was nothing without these two. They completed him, in a way that he never even knew existed, and a brief moment without one of them sent his pulse up, as if his heart was trying to contemplate for suddenly being separated from part of itself. He never, ever, wanted them to feel such pain. So he held on, and hoped that the love from his heart was reaching there's, so as to always keep them beating.

**A.N. **

**Hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought**

**Mryhh:Haha, I was defiantly not going to do that. I have Vaughn's past planned out to a degree, so hopefully ill get to expand on it later. Thanks for the review!**

**Rosey: Thank You! I hoped you liked this chapter, and I tried to put in the right amount of drama and fluff.**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Saibara and Gray

Small Bump

Saibara was getting old. As much as he tried to deny it, his hands couldn't move as nimbly as they used to, and his legs didn't walk as fast as he might like. But, he was content with life, and today, he had an extra spring in his step as he headed to the town farm. His grandson and granddaughter in-law lived there, with a gift that kept Saibara's old legs moving. When he reached the farmhouse, he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." A voice all to familiar to Saibara said. When he walked into the farmhouse, his eyes laid upon something he never thought he'd live to see. His grandson, Gray, was holding a tiny baby in his arms, slowly rocking her back and forth, barely even acknowledging his grandfather. Saibara slowly walked over.

" What's her name?" He asked, barely one for formalities.

"Annie." Gray said softly. "Annie Catherine." Saibara looked surprised.

"Catherine?" He asked, confused. Gray looked up.

"Yeah..it was grandma's name, and Claire thought it would be pretty with Annie.." he trailed off, slowly. The couple had decided to surprise Saibara by naming their child after Gray's long deceased grandmother. Saiabara said nothing for awhile before abruptly asking,

" Where's Claire?" He had grown quite fond of the farmer. Just like him, she didn't take any crap from Gray, and anyone who could single-handedly run a farm was deserving of respect. Also, he knew that the baby's name was probably her idea.

"Outside tending the animals." Gray shook his head, smiling slightly. There was no stopping that woman, even after child birth. No amount of pleading would keep her away from her farm. The two sat in awkward silence. After his marriage to Claire, the young blacksmith had tried even harder at his job, wanting to be a good provider for his family. Saibara took notice of this improvement, but there was still so much for his grandson to learn. So even though Gray tried his hardest, Saibara still pushed him, for he wanted Gray to learn all he needed to while Saibara was still around to teach him. Gray didn't understand this though. His grandfather had always been around, and he could never see him dying. To him, his grandfather, as usual, was just being overly critical. Their daily fights never ceased, and awkward silences were inevitable. Finally though, Gray spoke.

" Do you...want to hold her?" Gray asked. Saibara was taken aback. He slowly nodded and Gray put the sleeping baby in his arms.

"She's cute." Saibara said softly.

"Yeah she's all Claire." Gray said, touching the baby's face slightly.

"I see some of your grandmother in her too." Saibara replied. Gray smiled.

"At least she lives up to her name." The two men watched the child contently, taking in her small features and peaceful face. They didn't even notice Claire peek her head in. As she took in the scene, she smiled slightly. Trying not to disturb them, she slowly closed the door and went back into the field. ' I guess it couldn't hurt to check on the animals again.' She thought, as she left the scene behind her. Maybe, just maybe, Annie could be the key to fixing their relationship. Gray was thinking the same. As much as he hated to admit it, his grandfather had made him a stronger person. His constant pushing and yelling frustrated Gray, but it made him want to work harder. In a way, he wished Saibara would tell him what he did wrong as a father, because he wanted to be pushed into being the best dad he could be. He remembered when Annie was still in Claire's belly, just a small bump in her stomach. When Saibara had found out Claire was pregnant, he told Gray, " Don't mess up like I did." And that's all he had said. In the end, that's all he needed to say. Gray took this simple sentence as a challenge, one he would never back down from. So he softly stroked his daughter's head while she was in his grandfather's arms, and delighted in the day when his grandfather would finally have nothing but praise to give.

**A.N. Hey guys! I've always wanted to do a story about Saibara's and Gray's relationship, sooooo this happened. I didn't want this one to be sad though, and this is what I came up with. Also, if you haven't noticed yet, all my titles are song titles. The story doesn't necessarily go along with the song, it's just a way I get my creative flow going, if that made any sense. Probably not. Oh well. Onto the reviews!**

**Mryhh: Hopefully down the road I'll get to expand on that more. If you have any couple or relationship suggestions let me know :)**

**Guest: Thanks a lot! Glad you liked it!**

**ZeroRei00: I plan to make a Claire and Gray one really soon, and I'll probably do Lillian and Cam down the road. Thanks for the suggestions! Oh, and Chapter one was the shortest because that's all I really had to say on the Luke and Akari breakup. I didn't want it to be overly dramatic, so i kept it short and sweet.**

**And... if anyone can tell me who sings the song What is Love from my last chapter, I'll write a blurb of your choosing :).**

**-Goldengirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Sober

All he could smell was alcohol. This was to be expected though, since Jack was in a bar. As he walked up to an empty table, Jack nodded at his fellow villagers. Since coming to the small town, Jack had made several friends, among both men and women. One women in particular though, had caught his eye.

"What'll it be?" A waitresses voice asked.

" Hmm what do you have?"

" The same thing we have every night; beer, wine, and milk." Jack thought for a moment.

"What was the price on that?" Jack asked.

" The beer is.."

"I wasn't talking about the beer." Jack interrupted. "I meant you." he winked at her.

"Goddess your impossible!" The waitress, Karen, said swatting at her boyfriend.

" Just making sure your earning that check of yours." Jack said, grinning.

"Are you gonna order or what?" Karen asked, trying to get back to work.

" I'll have a beer."

"Fine. You walking me home?"

"Of course."

"Great." Karen replied, and went to get his beer. That's how their relationship was. They both knew what they wanted of each other, and they both got it without any unnecessary words. That's how Jack and Karen worked. They understood each other. After he was given his beer, Jack began to drink with the other men in the bar. As he was joking and laughing with them , Jack glanced at Karen every so often. He didn't like that she worked at a bar. Sure her parents owned the vineyard, but Jack didn't like how she had to be around other guys all the time at night. He came as much as possible, bit the cost of the drinks started to add up. This is why Jack was working towards a more...permanent solution to his problem. When the end of Karen's shift came, the pair said goodnight to everyone. They were peacefully walking together, heading toward Karen's home until, suddenly, Jack stopped near the road that led to his farm.

"Jack what are you doing?" Karen asked.

" There's..something I want to show you on my farm." Jack replied, as he began walking down the road that led to his home.

" What did you grow some tomatoes or something?" Karen asked.

" First of all, it's fall. And second of all this is way better than that."Karen gave an abrupt laugh.

"I don't know what could be better than.." Karen began, before she abruptly stopped. They had reached Jack's farm, but something was different. His little house was well, bigger. There looked to be another room added to the house.

"Jack..?" Karen asked, confused.

" Cmon." Jack said, and grabbed her hand. He led her inside his house and up to the door that led to the new room. Jack grinned at Karen and then slowly opened the door. The two were now standing in a newly built kitchen, complete with appliances and a table set.

"You got a kitchen?" Karen asked. "Why?" Jack blushed.

" Well I was just thinking it would be good to have. You know, just in case we decided to...get married one day." Karen was stunned.

"Jack this must have cost you so much."

" If you lived here on the farm, I could support both of us, and you wouldn't have to work at that bar. Besides..your worth all of the gold in the world." Karen was shocked to silence. For once in her life she had nothing to say. Jack had always been there for her. When her father got drunk and decided not to work anymore. When she had gotten drunk and could barely walk two steps. When she she had gone crazy and decided to try and swim to the city, desperate to escape the tiny town. When she had gone sober, trying to put her life back together, bit by bit. Even now, as he was working towards their future, trying to make their dreams realities. Jack was there through it all, always ready with a glass of milk and a shoulder to cry on. She had realized she loved him one day when he made her laugh. Karen laughed so rarely it sounded foreign even to her own ears. Jack had just grinned and said,

" Beautiful. You should laugh more often." And so she had. He put her back together piece by piece. And now she stood before him, in awe as to how he could always make her heart race, and how a simple farmer could become her whole world. Alcohol was no longer needed to take the pain away. Karen was now whole, Jack being the last piece, finally clicking in to place. So Karen threw her arms around her rock, and thought how deliciously good it was to be sober.

**Suggested by: Karisma Jestler!**

**A.N. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. This brought back memories, Harvest Moon 64 was the first one I played, and I always liked how Karen slowly opened up to you. I actually didn't hate this chapter, and I hope you feel the same! **

**Karisma Jestler:Thank you! Hope you liked this one. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Mryhh: Thanks, and I just might, although I've never played Magical melody, I kinda get Jaime and all his...Jaimeness. Thanks for reviewing. Oh and the marshmallows were awesome by the way!**

**ZeroRei00: Thanks for the review, Ill keep those suggestions in mind. Oh and good guess on the band, but it wasn't the one I was looking for. Thanks for the review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Doug and Ann

Mama's Song

The dress was really itchy. This was the only thought currently going through Ann's mind, as everyone is quickly scurrying around her. It was the girlish thing she had ever seen, let alone worn. And considering the occasion, Ann should probably have other things on her mind.

"Why isn't your hair done!" One of Ann's friends, Popuri, had screamed.

"It is done." Ann replied. "This is all I wanted to do with it." Popuri huffed.

"Ann there are so many more possibilities. You could let it down, or put in it two braids or  
.." Popuri went on and on about the different things she could do with her hair.

" I think her hair is just fine the way it is." A voice replied. Ann gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Karen." Ann said, smiling at her best friend. Popuri huffed again.

"Well, don't blame me when you look back and regret your decision!" Popuri said before storming off. Ann and Karen laughed.

"Remind me again why I decided to let her help." Ann said giggling.

" Don't look at me. I told you that was a terrible idea from the beginning." Karen replied, smirking. " So, are you ready for this?" Ann sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Knowing that after a few hours ill be married to him is the only thing that's keeping me sane." Karen laughed.

" Tell me about it! The people around here get way to excited over everything." Karen paused. "How's your dad taking all of this?"

" To be honest, he's more hesitant than I thought he'd be. After all, he basically threw me at every guy that walked through our door."

"He probably just never thought he'd see the day. To be honest, I don't think anyone did." Coming from anyone else, those words might have bothered Ann. But, they were from Karen and Ann knew that she always had her best interest at heart.

" Yeah.. I guess things really have changed." Both girls sat in comfortable silence and thought about this.

"I hope he'll be okay without me." Ann whispered. Karen had just opened her mouth to reply when someone tapped on the door.

" Are you guys ready?" Jack, the town's farmer, asked.

" Of course we are!" Karen said, snaking an arm around her husband. Jack smiled down at her.

" Then let's get a move on." He said, before exciting the room.

"I'll be down in a second." Ann called out to the couple. When she was finally alone, she sighed. 'Just a little bit longer." Ann thought to herself. 'Might as well see what I look like in this thing.' Ann walked to the full length mirror in her room. Taking in her full reflection, Ann couldn't help to think how much she looked like her mother. "I don't know what I wouldn't give for you to be here today mama." Ann whispered to herself. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of all the things her mom had missed in her life. None of them seemed as important as her missing this. Ann didn't know how long she had been standing there when she suddenly heard a voice.

" You look just like her you know." The voice all to familiar to Ann said.

"That's just what I was thinking." She replied, voice shaking. There was no use in hiding her tears, her father knew her better than anyone. Doug looked around, embarrassed.

"Ann.." he said, not knowing what to say.

"Dad." Ann replied, the tears slowly falling. It didn't take long for Doug to take Ann in his arms.

" Its okay." He said. "Its okay." Ann just cried, harder than she had in a while. All the pressure and anxiety had finally gotten to her, and it was moments like this when she missed her mother more than anything.

" I just..miss her so much. I can't believe I'm getting married without her here." Ann said, voice muffled by her father's shirt.

"Neither can I. Of course, I never thought I would see you here in the first place." Ann quickly looked up at him.

"Way to Ruin the mood dad." she said, wiping the tears off her face." Of course, Karen said the same thing.." Doug smiled fondly at his daughter.

"What? I was just stating the obvious. Deep down though, I knew if I threw enough guys at you, at least one of them would look past your tomboy exterior." Ann rolled her eyes, the tears finally subsiding.

" Whatever dad." She mumbled.

" Well it doesn't matter how many guys it took. If they couldn't see how amazing you are, its a good thing they kept on walking." Ann smiled up at her dad.

"You'll be okay without me right?" She asked.

"Ann your still going to work here. Plus, we both know I can cook for myself. As I recall, I whipped your butt the past two years at the cooking festival." Ann playfully hit her father.

" That was a total mistake! My corn was waay better than yours!" The two of them laughed,as they bickered at each other.

" I'll be just fine Ann, you'll see. You just work on being a good wife, and I'll get ready to be a grandfather."

" Oh dad." Ann said, rolling her eyes again. " I love you."

"I love you too." Doug took his daughters hand and lead her down the stairs. He knew that they both would be just fine. They had survived tragedy, heartbreak, and loneliness together. He trusted that she had chosen someone who could take of the rest. So as he watched her friends redo her makeup and touch up her hair, Doug smiled at the fact the he was able to take care of his baby girl, maybe for the last time.

**A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was a little on the sad side, but I tired to add some happiness. My next chapter will be a request, and it will have fluff, so make sure to read it! To my reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews keep me motivated so please don't stop.**

**If you liked it, tell me! If you hated it, Tell me why! Please review**

**EDIT. SORRY GUYS I HAD TO EDIT SOMETHING! Thanks to ZeroRei00 for pointing it out. New chapter up later today!**

**-Goldengirl**


	8. Chapter 8

ClairexGray

Middle of Nowhere

"Goddess why are you such a jerk?"

"Oh I'm the jerk? I've never met a more selfish person in my life!"

"You drive me insane! Relationships aren't supposed to be like this."

"You don't think I know that?" The young couple stood sighed. "Claire, we haven't been right for a long time now. You know that." Gray said, refusing to look in her eyes. "Why are we doing this to each other?" Claire's eyes welled with tears.

" I don't know Gray. I just don't know." Claire replied. " I think were both just too stubborn to give up on each other."

"I'm sick of fighting Claire."

"Are you sick of being in love with me to?" Gray looked at her.

" I don't know if Ill ever stop being in love with you. But we need a break. I need to realize why I fell in love with you in the first place." Silence fell again. "I...I guess this is goodbye." Gray said, and without turning back he walked out of the farmhouse.

Claire just stood for a while. Why hadn't she seen this coming? They had been having the same fight for weeks, but somehow one of them would always apologize. Hugs and tears of regret always followed, but tonight was different. All Claire could do was stand in the middle of her living room and wonder how she let the love of her life walk right out of the door.

Over the next few weeks, both Claire and Gray became absorbed in their work. Claire went mining everyday, as it was winter and she had no crops to tend to. Gray spent extra hours in the blacksmith, and even his grandfather took notice of how hard he was working. No amount of work though, could hide their lack of joy. Gray didn't go downstairs and drink with the guys anymore, and Claire turned down all lunch dates and sleepovers. Being stubborn to the core, neither of them wanted anyone to know that their relationship had failed. This behavior lasted all season, until one day, the snow melted and it was clear that spring was now here. Claire woke up early, as she wanted to get a head start on planting her crops.

"Ugh." She mumbled, climbing out of bed. "Good morning Eli." She said to her dog. Without breakfast, she trudged out to her farm. After tending to the animals, Claire spent hours in the field, tilling, planting, and watering. When she had finally finished, she was exhausted.

" Whew! Goddess I'm tired!" She said to herself. " I guess going to the hot spring won't hurt." Claire slowly walked to the town hot spring, using what little energy she had left to get there. After a long hot bath she was feeling significantly better. 'I should do something extra today, something fun. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself!' She thought. 'I know! I'll take a final trip to the mine. Goddess knows I won't have time to go there for a while.' Claire grabbed her hammer out of her backpack, and headed into the mine. Meanwhile, Gray was in the blacksmith shop, silently working on a new hammer.

"Gray?" His grandfather, Saibara asked. "It's New Years day. Why in goddess name are you working?"

" Usually you complain about me not working enough, but now I'm working too much? I'll never be good enough for year will I?" Gray spat, irritated. Saibara sighed, he wasn't in the mood for an argument.

" Fine. If your in such a working mood, why don't you go to the mine. We'll need more minerals for the spring rush."

"Whatever." Gray replied, as he grabbed another hammer and went out the door. Truth was, he wanted to go mining, but hadn't had the time to in the last month. A little extra work could do him some good. As Gray made his way towards the mine, Claire was already inside, heading deeper and deeper.

"Whew!" She said, tired but happy. She had gotten a good hall, and would have enough money for a new cow. "That's enough for today!" Claire began to make her way to the mine steps, when suddenly, she felt a rumbling. "Ahh!" Claire screamed as she fell through a hole. She had been carefully avoiding them until now, when getting home was the only thing on her mind. Now, all she could see was darkness, and all she could fell was pain. "Oww!" She said crying. She had landed on her arm and couldn't move. "Great what am I supposed to do now?" She would only be rescued if she passed out, and she had at least twenty-five percent of her energy left. The pain hit again. "OWW!" she screamed, and began to cry harder. All she could do was wait.

'Did I hear something?' Gray thought to himself. He was only on level five, but he swore he heard something down below. 'Must be my imagination.' Gray continued working, until he heard the sound again. "Oww!" He heard, faintly. "Holy crap." He said. "Is someone down there?" He yelled. He dropped everything and ran down the stairs.

"Help!" Claire cried. She swore she heard a voice. " Help me please!" Claire was frantic. She could barely move and felt extremely dizzy, but she wouldn't go without a fight. "Help! Help!" She screamed over and over again.

"I'm coming." She heard a voice cry."Hang on!" Claire was screaming partially to be found and partially because of the pain she was in.

"Please." She whispered , her voice gone. She was fading in and out of consciousness. "Please."

"Claire!" She heard a voice cry. "Claire, oh my goddess baby speak to me." Gray had finally made it down to where she was, and was brushing the hair out of her face. "Claire!Claire!" He screamed.

"Gray.." she whispered, before blacking out.

"Claire? Can you hear me?" She heard a voice say.

"Mmm," she mumbled. Claire slowly opened her eyes.

"Ahh your awake." Doctor Trent said. " I'm so glad, I thought we'd lost you for a while there." Claire looked around. She was in the Clinic, in the small patient room.

"Ouch." Claire cried. Her head was killing her.

"Ahh,yes. Your head must be hurting quite a bit. You took quite a fall. The only reason your arm isn't hurting is because your on a lot of pain killer."

"My arm?" Claire said, before glancing down. Her arm was in a bright white cast. "Oh..." she whispered. How was she going to take care of a farm in this thing?

" You'll be out of work for a bit of time, but I'm sure the townspeople will help you out. I'm just so happy you're okay." Trent squeezed her good arm. "Oh, by the way, there's someone here to see you. I tried to get him to leave but he's very insistent." Trent smiled at her, then left the room. Claire sighed. She didn't want to be bothered with anyone at the moment. The sooner she got this over with though, the better. As Claire thought this, her visitor walked through the door.

"Gray." She said.

"Claire." he said. His eyes were red, a sure sign he'd been crying. They were silent for a while.

"How are you?"

"Let's skip the formalities, Claire." Gray said. He sat on the bed. "Your gonna need help on your farm." Claire hesitated before replying.

"I will."

"Your gonna need help with a lot of things over the next season."

"Yep."

"I'm going to be the one to help you."

"Oh really? Last time I checked, that wasn't your responsibility anymore."

"You've always been my responsibility!" The couple sat silent. "Do you remember the day we broke up Claire?" Gray asked.

"How could I forget?"

"That day I told you I needed to remember why I was in love with you. And being the stubborn person I am, I did everything I could not to remember. When I saw you laying on the floor of the mine it hit me. I love you because I need you. I need you to tell me how much of a baby I am when my grandpa scolds me. I need you to tell me to never give up, no matter the cost. I need you to tell me you love me too, because I need your love to keep me alive. It took almost losing you for me to realize that I need you Claire. I need you." Gray had started to cry, the tears freely falling down his face. Claire hadn't even noticed she was crying to.

"That," she said, "Was a heck of an apology." She brought her lips to his. Between kisses she whispered back to him "I need you too. I need you too." Claire didn't know how her life would turn out. For all she knew, this time next year she could be married with a kid. But she didn't dwell on that now. All she knew for certain was that the man she loved would be beside her, and that eventually, no matter what, they would always come back to each other. And that was good enough for her.

**Requested by: ZeroRei00**

**A.N. Thanks for reading! I Hope you liked it! I love this couple so much, so this ended up being one of my longest chapters. In other news I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS! You can request a couple or a family, and if you want you can say what it'll be about. This is only for a short while though, so send them in! Thanks so much for reading.** **Oh, and thanks for pointing out the typo in the last chapter.**

**ZeroRei00: Haha I love ToTT! I just have my chapters planned shortly in advance, and I haven't gotten to that one yet. Don't worry, I'll right it soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh, and thanks for pointing out the typo in the last chapter.**

**Karisma Jestler: Aww I didn't mean to make you cry! Thank you so much!**

**Please review!**

**-Goldengirl**


	9. Chapter 9

CamxLillian

Soon

She was like a rose, his Lillian. She was the pure embodiment of love, respect, and beauty. Cam didn't know how he ever lived without her, and as he walked on the to Konohana, red rose in hand, he thought about their future together. ' It's coming up soon.' he thought to himself, smiling. Cam was in a great mood, and with every thought of Lillian, he quickened his pace. When Cam finally reached Konohana, a sigh of relief fled his lips. "Finally," he muttered tiredly. It was a long trek from Bluebell to Konohana, but to Cam, it was worth every second. Seeing Lillian, if even for a brief moment, was worth all time in the world. Cam walked onto Lillian's farm. "Lillian!" he called, looking around for her. "Lillian?" When he didn't see her in the fields, he went looking in the tiny animal barn. "Lily?" he asked, peeking inside. There he saw his petite fiance, covered in mud, struggling to get a cow out of the barn.

"Cam! What are you doing here?" she asked, still pushing the cow.

"Umm the first roses of the season just bloomed, and I wanted to bring you one. Do you...do you need any help?"

"Oh no I'm fine." she said, still huffing. " I got this cow right before, huff, I moved here and it doesn't,huff, like me very much yet." Cam watched as the tiny farmer pushed and prodded the cow. Finally, she threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! You can stay here for all I Care!" she screamed, frustrated. Lillian threw some food in the feeding spot, and plopped onto the ground. " Sorry Cam." she said, smiling sheepishly. " Sometimes these animals drive me crazy." Cam smiled back at her.

"You looked pretty crazy, huffing and puffing and trying to push an enormous cow." They laughed together.

" You know, it's a bad idea for you to come around here, being from Bluebell and all." Lillian said, lifting her eyebrows. " Especially this close to the cooking festival." Cam blushed.

"I really wanted to see you...Besides, we have wedding plans to make and all. Oh, that reminds me." he held out the red rose. " Here, the first red rose of the season. I thought you could use it in your bouquet." Lillian took the flower from him.

" Oh Cam it's beautiful!" she breathed. " I'm so glad I'm going to have a florist for a husband." Cam chuckled.

"And I'm glad I'm going to have a farmer for a wife, even if she is covered in mud half the time." He said, ruffling her hair.

" You'd better get used to it!" she said giggling. "This is one of my better days." The two sat contentedly for awhile before Cam sighed.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave soon. It's a long walk back to Bluebell and I still have work today. I just wanted you to see the flower in its full beauty." Lillian smiled sadly.

"I wish we weren't so far away from each other." she whispered, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You could always move back to Bluebell." he said, wrapping an arm around her.

" If that tunnels ever going to open, I need to live here a little while longer. Besides, soon, you'll be living here with me." Cam nodded, then stood up, pulling Lillian up with him.

" I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too...you'll be at the cooking festival right?"

" If you're there, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cam kissed Lillian's forehead, and began to walk back on the path the Bluebell. Lillian sighed as she watched him walk away,

"Soon." She whispered. "Soon."

**A.N. A short, fluffy one. Sorry for the long wait guys! I unexpectedly became really busy, but I'll get to the requests really soon! To make up for it, today there will be a Lillian double feature. Tonight I'm going to upload Lillian and Ash, so make sure to look out for it. Thanks for reading!**

**-Goldengirl**


End file.
